Birds on the Sea
by AliceMichaelis4242564
Summary: Por sobre sus cabezas, el cielo se alzaba en su esplendor, por kilómetros de un color rosado como el amanecer. Tal vez si estaban el cielo. Quién sabe. Lo único que tenían claro, es que así, por fin eran libres.


**Hey, hey, hey. ¡Hola!**

**Ustedes allá y yo acá, que no se creo que me comí el yogur echado a perder porque no sé de donde alucine esta pequeña historia, pero ni modo. Creo que quería descargar mis emociones encontradas y mi pasión por el mar ayudo. ¡No sé! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, sino al maestro Isayama-san, solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Advertencias: 1. Esto es un Eren x Mikasa, no leas si no te gusta 2. NO spoilers 3. La historia se centra varios años después, los titanes han sido exterminados y ahora la Tropa de Reconocimiento busca posibilidades de repoblar el mundo y abandonar las tres murallas. 4. Hay, al final me puse de romántica.**

**¿Listos?**

**3 2 1 ¡RUN RAVIOLI RUN!**

**Birds on the Sea**

_This world is merciless,_

_And it´s also very beautiful…_

_…Now, we are free._

O.o.O.o

Por sobre sus cabezas, el cielo se alzaba en su esplendor, por kilómetros de un color rosado como el amanecer. No estaban, para nada, acostumbrados ni a esa vegetación ni a ese clima húmedo y abrumador, para nada parecido al conocido bosque lleno de pinos que bordeaban sus hogares.

La palabra, jungla, venía a las mentes de algunos; pero parecía lejana como un eco y hasta casi obsoleta. Como algo que han leído en las páginas de unos de los libros prohibidos, hace tantos años ya. Los árboles que los rodean no les son familiares, estos son largos, con pocas ramas y su corteza en algunas partes es seca y en otras parece de goma. La negra tierra es esponjosa, y está repleta de enredaderas de flores coloridas o por aquí y por allá de la raíz torcida de un árbol que nosotros conocemos como palmera.

Sin embargo, para ellos, es un extraño. No reconocen las aves de largos picos y brillante plumaje, ni los monos cuya piel es de un naranja enfermizo, ni los frutos que cuelgan de las hojas verdes, que bien pueden ser venenosos como deliciosos.

Para la Brigada de Reconocimiento, nada en aquel lugar es conocido, y ningún tiene idea de cómo regresar sobre sus pasos. No es que no quieran, muchos lo imploran, solo que no saben cómo. El denso follaje de humedad verde se los ha tragado vivos, adentrándolos en un laberinto desconocido y a la deriva.

Por una parte, están felices, aunque exhaustos. No hay titanes. No hay monstruos. No hay muerte ni sangre. Si alguien muere, fue porque Sasha se lo comió, no por otra cosa. Ya no hay peligro.

Han pasado días, semanas, largos meses en que por fin se decidiera que un grupo especial de exploración recorriera la zona alrededor de la muralla María, para establecer si era factible establecer vida en el exterior. Como si algún habitante dentro de esos muros se atreviera a poner un pie fuera. El peligro, al parecer, se ha ido, pero el miedo y los recuerdos prevalecen latentes como una herida abierta, y va a tardar demasiado tiempo en sanar.

Armin se arrepiente, porque de no haber sido por la decidía, bien habría podido guardar en su mochila uno de los preciados libros de su abuelo. Las pastas eran duras y las hojas eran tan viejas que se habían coloreado de un amarillo seco y podía verse a través de ellas. En esas páginas, hacía muchos años, alguien había escrito todo un compendio de la flora y la fauna de distintos ecosistemas. De haberlo llevado Armin consigo, habrían sabido que esas esferas duras no eran rocas, sino cocos; y que no debían meter los dedos en las plantas carnívoras que crecían en el suelo.

Christa se paseaba de un lado al otro, con el equipo de maniobras brincando sobre sus muslos cada vez que se agachaba a recoger una flor de un bello color o a enterrar los dedos en la esponjosa y tibie tierra, tan extraña. Connie resoplaba y Sasha, bueno, Sasha solo quería algo decente de comer; y mientras la Brigada se turnaba para cederle su trozo de pan, ella mantenía la boca cerrada y brincaba de un lado a otro entre los árboles, olfateando el aire como un can en busca de determinado aroma.

Para esto, hay que mencionar que el Capitán Levi también iba, con cara de estreñido de tres días [natural en el] y se limitaba a suspirar con cansancio ante las estupideces de los soldados con los que le había tocado la mala suerte de salir a explorar. Jean, si Levi tenía cara de estreñido, este tenía una expresión digna de un enfermo de diarrea; pues el aludido no dejaba de lanzar miradas celosas y disgustadas a las dos personas que caminaba con lentitud en la parte trasera de la formación.

Mikasa no sudaba ni se quejaba, a pesar del calor abrumante y de la bufanda roja que se había negado en soltar. Sin embargo, había terminado cediendo y boto la cazadora y la capa en el fondo de la mochila. A su lado, Eren sí que resollaba y se detenía cada diez minutos a tomar aire.

No era para menos, se había quedado sin agua unos metros atrás, el nivel de las raciones de pan bajaba aterradoramente y la noche estaba cerca, y con esta vendría el despertar de criaturas nocturnas que ellos no conocían ni sabían controlar. Lo último no importaba, todo era mejor y más fácil que los titanes; pero si Sasha se enteraba de que el pan que mordía era el penúltimo, habría problemas graves.

Se habían alejado demasiado.

En algún punto, Levi ordeno a todos que se detuvieran y mando a levantar un improvisado campamento para evaluar la situación. Los tanques estaban llenos, pero al estar perdidos corrían el riesgo de terminarse el gas antes de que alguno pudiese encontrar la bendita salida.

Jean, quien ya no podía más, se recostó en el suelo mojado, mirando al cielo y las copas de los ralos árboles. Todos los demás se sentaron a sus lados, limpiándose el sudor de las frentes con la manga de sus ropas y hurgando en sus mochilas en busca del más efímero rastro de agua. En algún punto, se escuchó un agudo grito y Christa salió corriendo desde el lado de un árbol en el que se había recargado, lleno a refugiarse detrás del Capitán.

- ¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa? –pregunto este, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Una araña! –contesto Christa, señalando con la mano un punto en el árbol.

- ¿Peleas con titanes y te asusta una mugrosa arañita? –dijo Levi, considerando lo realmente sucio y asqueroso del lugar.

- ¡No es una arañita! ¡Es un mutante! –replico la chica, corriendo ahora hacia Sasha, quien sufría un colapso al darse cuenta que se había acabado la comida.

- Haber, vamos a ver al fenómeno –dijo Connie, levantándose de la roca en la que estaba sentado y acercándose al árbol- ¿Dónde…? ¡Ah!

Connie dio un salto olímpico hacia atrás y fue a chocar justo con Levi, golpeándole la nariz con el codo.

- ¡¿Qué carajos comió esa cosa?! –la "arañita" de quince centímetros corrió árbol arriba y se perdió en el follaje.

- Cállate ya, Connie. No puedo creer que te den miedo esas cosas –murmuro Jean, viendo de reojo a Mikasa, asegurándose de si lo había escuchado y si se había impresionado por su valentía. Lamentablemente, esta estaba tan cansada que había terminado apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Eren y miraba al cielo con expresión indiferente- Tsk. Oye, Connie, ya está bien. Deja de hacerme cosquillas.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Jean –contesto Connie, quien se hallaba a escasos dos metros lejos de Jean. Este último alzo la cabeza, sacudido por las fuertes cosquillas en su espalda.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –Christa grito de nuevo y Levi puso cara de asco al ver la espalda de Jean.

- Jean, tienes una…cosa…en la espalda –murmuro Sasha. Por la espalda del aludido, se deslizaba ya por debajo de la ropa una babosa de tamaños gigantescos, gris y pegajosa.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡Ah!

Jean grito aún más fuerte que Christa, dio vueltas en círculos alrededor de sus compañeros y hasta se estrelló contra un árbol mientras intentaba zafarse el cinturón del torso y quitarse la camisa. El pobre animal [la babosa] salió reptando por su cuello hasta un árbol cercano, ahuyentada por el griterío. Jean soltaba lagrimitas de odio y humillación, pues acaba de avergonzarse de forma estúpida frente a todos y frente a Mikasa, quien ahora sí que lo miraba.

- Que inútil, cara de caballo -sonrió Eren, apartando unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Mikasa, sin dejar de mirar el ridículo de su compañero.

- Pobre –contesto Ackerman, cerrando los ojos.

El clima de pronto se había refrescado, provocado por una repentina brisa proveniente del norte. Sasha se paró de pronto y empezó a olfatear al cielo, arrugando a su vez la nariz. Mikasa lo olio al mismo tiempo y también se incorporó.

- ¡Puaj! Huele como a algo podrido y a sal, mucha sal –comento Sasha.

- ¿Sal? ¿Dónde quieres encontrar sal ahora? Además, ¿Cómo sabes a que huele la sal? –replico Jean, más tranquilo de su exabrupto.

- Pues para que sepas, baboso, en mi aldea teníamos sal escondida en tarros de miel. Se a que huele –dijo orgullosa.

- ¡¿A quién llamaste baboso, inútil patata andante?!

- ¿Sal? –susurro a su vez Mikasa, orientándose al punto de donde provenía la brisa.

Algo pugnaba por salir de entre sus memorias, pero no podía verlo con claridad.

- Me vale un bledo la sal, hay que encontrar agua –rezongo Levi, escarbando en la corteza de un árbol.

- Agua… -agua y sal. Agua salada que jamas se acaba, que ni los comerciantes podrían acabar con ella. Eso había dicho Armin mientras leían un libro. Un libro sobre…- Oh. ¡OH!

Mikasa se desabrocho el equipo tridimensional, lo lanzo al suelo y se precipito a correr con todas sus fuerzas por entre el follaje. Aparto hojas, enredaderas y telarañas cubiertas de rocio. En algún punto se resbalo y se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo de no haber sido por la pertinente rama de un árbol.

- ¡Ey, Mikasa! –grito Eren, corriendo detrás de ella, más para alcanzarla que para detenerla. Ella había descubierto algo, algo que el también creía pero que no podía creer cierto.

- ¡¿A dónde va a ahora?!

Mikasa derrapo en el lindero de la jungla y las puntas de sus botas se enterraron en la fina arena dorada. Se paró en seco, parando también a los demás, pero ni de ello pareció percatarse, porque su vista estaba fija frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Connie, con los ojos como platos.

- Es el mar –contesto Mikasa, sonriendo.

El mar, con sus aguas cristalinas y puras, azules como el cielo. Con su espuma bordeada acariciando la arena suave. El mar, con su brisa a sal y a infinito. Mar, igual que el dibujado en el libro de Armin.

Mikasa se agacho, sin perder de vista las aguas, y se desabrocho las botas, lanzándolas ambas por detrás de su cabeza [que fueron a parar en la cara de Jean] y avanzo un paso, luego dos, luego corrió de nuevo. Los pies se le enterraban en la arena, que picaba, y hacia que se moviera más lento de lo normal, pero eso no le impidió alcanzar la orilla del agua. La espuma fría colándose por los dedos de sus pies era una caricia, una bendición. Se volteo con ambos brazos abiertos hacia la nada, y luego se dejó caer de lleno en las aguas.

Sus amigos, quienes la veían sin poder comprender, parecieron reaccionar, despertar del sueño de guerra que había vivido. Pestañearon y poco a poco también fueron avanzando por la arena, también lanzando las botas [no a la cara de Jean].

Era la gloria.

Así debía de ser el cielo, tal vez habían muerto en la jungla y ahora estaban allí. ¿Qué más daba? Era perfecto.

Sasha resulto ser una perfecta y nata nadadora, y a tres minutos de estar dentro del mar, ya se sumergía hasta el fondo, asustando a los pececillos que nadaban por el coral. Connie daba grandes bocanadas de aire y al final se dedicó a empanizarse el solo, dando vueltas por la arena como histérico. Levi prefirió alejarse del bullicio jubiloso y fue a sentarse unos metros más allá, acariciando la cabecilla de un pájaro de blancas alas. Desde ese punto no se veían, pero estaba sonriendo.

Eren se quedó pasmado a orillas del mar, tratando de descifrar si el agua azul y la paz eran reales o solo uno de sus múltiples sueños. ¿En verdad estaba ahí? ¿En verdad lo había logrado? ¿Era libre?

Armin chapoteaba con alegría junto a Sasha y Connie, y los tres se pusieron a cantar una canción de borrachos muy conocida. Hasta que a Jean se le ocurrió tragarse el agua y se estuvo diez minutos tosiendo.

Mikasa salió del mar, empapada y sonriente, y miro a Eren, aun clavado sin caminar, hacer, decir y pensar nada.

- ¡Eren! –él alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a Mikasa corriendo hacia él, con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el coral surcando su rostro. Mikasa estaba sonriendo, de verdad, entonces si era un sueño, hermoso, pero no era real.

Eso pensaba Eren hasta que Mikasa choco con él con tal ímpetu que se tambalearon hacia atrás, le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso en plena boca. Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero en lugar de apartarse se sonrió sobre los labios de ella y le correspondió.

Mikasa se separó unos instantes, riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –mustio Eren, rojo.

- ¿De qué? ¡Estamos vivos! ¡En el mar! ¡Vivos y juntos! –Mikasa estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad y volvió a lanzarse sobre la boca de Eren, sin dejar de reír.

_Sí, estamos vivos. _Pensó Eren, mirando a Mikasa.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero? –le dijo, haciendo que esta lo mirara con fijeza y que se sonrojara más. Eren hizo caso omiso y le alzo del torso, dándole vueltas en el aire.

- Oye, espera. ¡Eren! ¡Bájame!

Sasha encontró agua potable en un arroyo a un kilómetro de la orilla. En dos horas, Connie y Armin tejieron cestas de fuertes nudos para cargar el agua dulce y se dedicaron a recolectar frutos conocidos. Sasha termino fulminada con el estómago lleno de pescado cocido y plátanos. Levi se puso a limpiar los equipos y a contar historias y recuerdos de sus amigos caídos. Jean se estuvo flotando en el agua hasta hacerse pasita, abrumado por que había presenciado el repentino arranque de cariño de la ensopada Mikasa y su peor enemigo.

De estos dos últimos solo me queda decir, que se sentaron en la arena, con las manos tomadas hasta que cayó el atardecer y se quedaron dormidos juntos bajo al arrullo del campamento y de la crepitante fogata.

Tal vez si estaban el cielo. Quién sabe. Lo único que tenían claro, es que así, a orillas de un mar de ensueño y abrazados el uno al otro, por fin eran libres.

O.o.O.o

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Este es mi segundo fic de SNK, lo hice principalmente porque quería sacarme la espinita del primero, en que en verdad me volví cruel. Así que aquí está, sin muertos Muajaja.**

**Quería poner a mis consentidos Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie, pero no supe cómo integrarlos. Por cierto, amo y adoro con mi corazón de melocotón al chaparrito del mal alias Levi, pero me encanta hacerle Bullying. A Jean también, adoro hacerlo sufrir [forever alone, solo las babosas los quieren. Jajaja, no es cierto, lo quiero].**

**Y creo que esto sería todo por hoy. Gracias por haber leído mis pato aventuras, me divierto haciéndolas.**

**¿Merezco un review o un favorito? ¿Por favor?**

**La patata con bufanda se despide. Un beso.**

**Alice fuera.**


End file.
